Burn
by jenny crum
Summary: My take on season 10 episode 2 Burn, I hope you enjoy this little 3 shot
1. Chapter 1

This is the way I wish the episode Burn had gone for our babies

Burn-Ch 1

Penelope sat in the back seat of the cab biting her bottom lip as she tried to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks, it had been a very long and exhausting 48 hours for her. First she had gotten into a big fight with her hotstuff, she wanted to go see the man that had tried to kill her and Reid when he was shot in the neck, she had to let him know that she didn't mean for this to happen, she didn't mean for him to die.

Once she had gotten there he had refused to see her so she had gone back to the hotel and tried to call Derek who was ignoring her calls and wouldn't call her back, true the team was gone away on a case, on a bad case but he'd never ignored her calls before. After leaving him yet another message she sat back on the bed sighed, seconds later her cell rang.

She anxiously answered saying, "Derek" only to find out that it wasn't Derek, it was the prison with a collect call from him, from the man she had tried several hours earlier. Penelope accepted the call and his response was short, he wanted to see her at 2 and she agreed and the call ended and she slumped back on the bed allowing her mind to go in a thousand different directions.

At the prison she walked into the room and after a short conversation she found out that he had no family, no friends, nobody came to see him and with him with less than 10 hours of life, what he wanted was for her to be with him when he died. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she said, "I I I can't, I can't" and he said, "I knew it, I knew that you weren't here for me, you're here for you, you're here to make yourself feel better" and he called for the guard.

She had protested and tried to get him to talk to her but he refused and was led out of the room, she then brokenly went back to the hotel and once again tried to call her best friend, her hotstuff. After leaving yet another message she finally understood why he wanted her there and as she ended the call with Derek she knew what she had to do, she knew she had to go be with him as he took his last breath.

Penelope was sitting in her seat watching as he was led into the room and strapped to the table, at first she knew he hadn't seen her but when the warden stepped forward and said, "do you have any last words"?, he started breathing fast and then spotted Penelope in the crowd. His breathing slowed down and he looked right at her and said, "thank you", she nodded her head and allowed the tears to fall as she watched him close his eyes and soon take his last breath.

She was pulled back to reality when the cab driver pulled up in front of her apartment building, she paid him and weakly said, "thank you' before opening the door and climbing from the cab. As she took a step all she wanted, all she needed was to see and hear Dereks voice but sadly she hadn't been able to hear his voice, well other than his voice mail message.

As she stepped onto her sidewalk she was heart broken, she needed solace, she needed her solace and as she stepped closer that's when she saw him, he was there, Derek, he was there sitting on her steps. When he saw her he stood up and waited and watched as she stepped closer and closer to him.

He needed to touch her, to wrap his arms around her and one second she was walking closer to him and the next she was walking into his arms, he hugged her tight knowing that right now he was not only healing her but himself as well. She pulled back and with tears streaming down her face she said, "I love you and I'm so sorry for everything that happened".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you too and I'm sorry, I know that you needed to go but I" and then her lips descended on his, the second he felt her lips on his he knew that he was in heaven and that he didn't want this feeling to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Burn-Ch 2

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek as he deepened the kiss, ohhhh how she needed this, she needed to forget the last 48 hours and focus on the amazing chocolate God in her arms. Derek moaned against her lips and reluctantly pulled away when he needed air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you feel so good baby girl, so good".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "you feel uber amazing hotstuff", she then leaned in and claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss, it only took a matter of seconds before they were consumed with a fire, a fire that only grew brighter and hotter with each kiss. Penelope pulled away and said, "stay with me tonight, make me forget, please Derek, please make me forget".

He kissed her lips gently and nodded his head and said, "their is no other place I'd rather be" as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her inside. As they stepped onto the small elevator he pushed her against the wall and his lips quickly descended on hers.

As their tongues battled for control her hands tugged his shirt from his pants, she then went to work on loosening his belt, they pulled apart breathlessly as the doors to the elevator pulled open. Derek intertwined fingers with her and pulled her toward her front door, he pulled his keys from his pocket with his free hand and opened her door.

Penelope walked around him and gently tugged him inside behind her, as he stepped in he kicked the door shut and quickly locked it before pulling her back into his arms. He had to feel her, to kiss her, to just hold her, his baby girl, his goddess, the other part of his heart, he had to show her how much she meant to him, that she would always be his and he would always be hers.

Derek reached around behind Penelope and unzipped her dress, as he slid it down her perfect body he moaned in appreciation, as it puddled at her feet she stepped out of it and kicked it aside and looked at him and said, "see anything you like"?. he unsnapped her bra from the front and said, "ohhh yes baby, yes" as her breasts sprang free and bounced in his face.

She said, "always figured you were a ta ta man sugar", he said, "oh definitely sweetness, definitely" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, she felt her bra being pulled from her arms and she saw it flying across the room. She pulled away and said, "do you have any idea how much I love you"?, he looked into her dark eyes and said, "not nearly as much as I love you".

Penelope ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "not possible, I've been in love with you since you called me Gomez", he smiled at her and said, "and I've been in love with you since you turned around and asked me what could you do for me". She licked her lips as she pulled his belt from its loops and tossed it down to the floor, he smiled and said, "I'm in love with you baby girl, you own my heart, you always have and you always will".

She tugged his shirt over his head and said, "you own this oracle too angel fish, hook, line and sinker, I'm a complete goner over you", her fingers quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid his zipper down. He toed off his shoes and said, "after tonight their will never be another woman for me, after we make love their is no turning back, are you sure about this"?, she nodded her head and said, "never been more sure of anything in my life hotstuff" as she pulled him down into another kiss.

Derek smiled against her lips and then started kissing his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she turned her head to the side to give him more access to her creamy skin, the feel of his lips on her skin was practically setting her on fire. She was burning, burning for him, she needed him, ohhhh how she needed him and as his lips found hers again she quicklyi deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

As they pulled apart she said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours", he said, "your wish is my command baby girl", he picked her up and carried her bridal style through the beaded curtain that led to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Burn-Ch 3

As they stepped beside her bed he put her gently down and as her feet hit the floor she said, "is this real, is this really happening"?, he smiled at her and kissed her lips and said, "it's real". He kissed her again and said, "it's really happening", another kiss and he said, "I love you", another kiss and he said, "I need you", another kiss and "forever and ever baby girl".

His fingers then went into the waistband of her panties and he slid them down over her hips and down her long, sexy legs, as she stepped out of them he said, "so beautiful, so so sexy baby girl and allllllll mine". She said, "all yours angel fish, all yours". She then put her fingers onto the waist band of his pants and slid them and his boxers down at one time.

When his erection sprang free she said, "is all of that for me"?, he said, "every single inch baby girl, it's screaming your name", she laid down on the bed and said, "I'm tired of waiting handsome, please, please don't make me wait any longer". Derek climbed on the bed with her and quickly slid between her creamy thighs and claimed her lips with his.

Penelope ran her hands over his muscular back and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Derek gently licking, sucking and biting down on the sensitive skin on her neck, she closed her eyes and enjoyed every sensation. Derek lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her inch for glorious inch she had never felt so full in her life.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust to his girth, now she wasn't a virgin not by a long shot but Derek was by far the biggest and best lover she had ever had in her life. When she wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready to continue he started a slow and steady pace that would give them both what they wanted, what they needed, release.

As Derek slid in and out of her he still couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that he was finally making love to his baby girl, the woman that had been in his dreams every night since he'd met her. He hissed in pleasure as he felt her nails raking up and down his back, she was marking him as hers and right now he wanted that more than anything.

Penelope arched her back and moaned his name over and over, his pace quickened and the depth of his thrusts increased as her small bedroom filled with the sound of their moans of passion. Penelope had never felt like this before, she had never felt this alive before, each touch, each kiss, everything was bringing her closer and closer to bliss.

Derek kissed every kissable inch of her body that he could as his body covered in amazing sensations, he had never made love before, not before today, not before his baby girl. Before her he had never had a meaningful relationship but now, now that he's had her he knows that he never wants another woman, he will want her forever and ever.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard, deep thrusts later wave after wave of bliss rolled over the lovers as they exploded in orgasm. Derek collapsed on the bed and said, "that was amazing", Penelope rolled onto her side and said, "that was better than I ever dreamed it could me".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you so much", she looked up at him and said, "and I love you Derek", he said, "I love you so much that I am on fire for you, I want you and only you, now and forever". She touched his cheek and said, "I love you with all of my heart, soul and body, my love for you will always burn bright and strong in my heart".

Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "be mine, be mine forever"?, she nodded her head and said, "forever my love, forever" as his lips descended on hers, thus starting round two of 5 that night as they celebrated their love. Derek and Penelopes relationship continued to blossom and a month later he proposed to her, six weeks later they were married and it wasn't long before she found out she was going to have a baby, their first child.

Hank Spencer Morgan was born on a hot summer night, he weighted 6 lbs 2 oz and was 19 inches long and was the spitting image of his daddy, two years later they welcomed Sophia Francine Morgan was born and she was so much like her momma that Derek called her Penelopes mini me. On Hanks fifth birthday Penelope found out she was pregnant again and it wasn't until the babies were born that she knew she was having twins.

Hannah Grace and Holly Jasmine Morgan were born on Christmas morning and they were a welcome, wanted and loved addition to the Morgan and BAU families, as Derek sat looking at his exhausted wife he said, "I love you". She looked up from Hannah and said, "and I love you hotstuff, now and forever, now and forever", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and sighed happily knowing that their lives together were sealed the night their burning love for each other finally pushed them over the edge, allowing them to show each other just how deep their love for each other was.

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. Bruce Lee

THE END


End file.
